the you I like today
by bara.no.hitsuji
Summary: There are surprises and kisses. 'Ho... so he can smile like that too? Hmm alotof things I know now about you. Well, it's the you I like today. Only today.' it's izayaxshizuo or vice versa. rating just to be safe kisses etc one-shot for izaya's birthday


Bara: moshi moshi, minna-san, ohisashiburi desu. I don't know that hime-sama on hiatus while I was away *sigh* please forgive her ... she's a real moody. Then, this fic is the first since her last work. Please bear with it *bows*

My hime is not Izaya's fan, that's why she hopes you'll like it. She prefers KasukaxShizuo, but ... oh well, she'll be fine as long as there's shizuo (that's what she said, NOT ME). She apologized for not being able to appear this time.

Let's not make it long. As hime-sama's substitute, I'm asked to say:

'OTANJOUBI OMEDETOU, IZAYA-KUN!'

Warning: BL, malexmale, typos, bad grammar, (maybe) OOCness, simple plot

**ooo**

**Durarara! © Narita Ryougo**

**The You I Like Today**

**ooo**

"Happy birthday, Izaya-kun."

The blonde man circled his hand on the raven's waist. He held him closer, urging to share their warmth. The taller man tilted his head and moved even closer to him.

As their faces were merely inches away, Izaya stared deeply onto Shizuo's golden gleaming eyes. He seductively took off the other man's glasses. Shizuo slowly pressed his lips to Izaya's. They breathed in harmony as their tongues twirled together. They traveled in each other's mouth and the fresh flesh inside.

Izaya clutched onto Shizuo's vest as he kissed him deeper. As for Shizuo, he roamed his hands into Izaya's jacket, caressing his bare flesh from behind. The raven felt his body was getting hotter and hotter. The smaller man put his hands around the taller man and his kiss became more demanding.

Shizuo granted his wish. He pulled him more and kept the raven's head stay still as he passionately french kissing him.

"Mmph... ahh! Hah.. hah.. hah..."

Izaya woke up with cold sweat all over his body. He gasped and breathed heavily. His heartbeat was racing so fast and what-more, he was getting a hard-on.

"Shizu ... chan?"

The informant touched his own lips.

'_Was it a dream?'_ he put his fingers into his mouth and roamed it all over, trying to remember the feeling of Shizuo's tongue in it. _'It didn't feel like dream though.'_

He fell back to the bed. His fingers were still inside his mouth, feeling the kiss even more, but fingers alone weren't enough. He wanted more. he wanted the real kiss. _'More.'_

As frustrated as he was in that morning, Izaya got off of the bed and went to the bathroom to settle 'his things'. His face quite delihgtful as he went out of the bathroom. He grinned happily while tearing his calendar off.

May fourth.

'_Aaah~ I need to meet Shizu-chan and taste his lips.'_ the raven-haired man smiled and laughed hard as if he already lost his mind.

He never liked one man in this world eventhough he loved humans so much, but that day, he thought that he would be able to like 'that man'.

Heiwajima Shizuo.

'_Heh, what a day.'_

.

"It's fine~ since it's your birthday today." The young doctor gave a box to Izaya as he smiled brightly. "But ... what do you need it for?"

"Saa~ that's a secret~" the raven took the box and put his forefinger on his lips. He waves his hands and put the box into his pocket. "Anyway, thanks."

Then the informant disappeared just like how he suddenly appeared on Shinra's apartment that day. The young doctor just shook his head, sensing his old friend once again planned on something nasty. Well, not like that was his business anyway. His business was always about his lover, his lovely dullahan, Celty Sturluson.

Back to Izaya, he already flew to Shizuo's apartment. As a famous informant, Izaya could get everything he want, including the key of Shizuo's room.

He happily went into the room, calling for the man he wanted most that day.

"Shizu-chan~ where are you~?" Izaya's red irises went through the hall as he opened every door there. He kept calling, 'Shizu-chan, Shizu-chan' all the way. He searched and searched but he couldn't find him, except in one place.

Bathroom.

The sound of shower poured down from the bathroom clicked a button inside Izaya's head. He giggled quietly and sneaked into the bathroom. What an interesting move, even for Izaya who always hated Shizuo the most. His interest just kept increasing when he thought he'll be able to meet up with him.

"What the—!"

Shizuo startled, seeing a man that made him suffered since he ever could remember entered his bathroom. Thank goodness he already dressed eventhough he hadn't button his t-shirt yet.

"What the hell are you doing here? How could you get in here?"

The blonde yelled in surprise. He threw his towel to Izaya who still grinned amusely. The informant catched it due to his fast reflex. Shizuo, surprised, stepped back, widening their distance only to get slipped on the wet floor. He fell hard and hit his own head.

.

.

.

"Ngh..."

Slowly, he opened his golden eyes. Feeling his head throbbed, he moved his hand to rub it. And just then he realized, he couldn't move at all.

"What the hell?" Shizuo yelled irritatedly.

He was laid on the center of his bed. His hands was tied up over his head. He was still confused of what just happened to him. He looked around and saw a man walked closer.

"Wake up already? Too bad... I thought I can prepare you in more elegant way, Shizu-chan." He sat beside Shizuo and leaned over. His smile never faded when facing the angry man on the bed. Shizuo struggled for release, but the rope was tied hard and good, he couldn't break it up easily.

"What are you doing here, damn flea? Don't you know manner of coming to someone's house?" the blonde shouted angrily. It only resulted a chuckle from the raven.

"I bet you'll give me a good punch when you found me ring your bell." As he talked, Izaya got onto the bed, looking at Shizuo with better angle. He cupped the taller man's chin and looked down on him. "Hm, You look quite good without those stupid sunglasses. Reminds me of our high school, don't you think so?"

"Our high school my ass! Get off!" Shizuo shook his head, disgusted by the informant lifting his chin up. "Untie me now, bastard!"

"Still as harsh as usual~" Izaya playfully spoke. Instead of getting off, he climbed more and got on top of Shizuo. He sat comfortably on Shizuo's stomach.

The bodyguard blinked for a second to absorb the event that just happened in front of him, on top of him for exact. He didn't understand why Izaya acted like that. He couldn't figure it out. '_He must not in his right mind'_, Shizuo thought. Still, he confused.

"And you've got a very well-built body here." Izaya rubbed Shizuo's chest, bare flesh. Thanks to Izaya who startled him in the bathroom before, his t-shirt was still unbuttoned. It sent a shiver to Shizuo's spine. His touch was like electricity went all over his body. It made him tremble.

"... what do you want?" Shizuo stopped struggling. Instead, he glared at Izaya with fierce eyes.

"Well..." Izaya lowered himself while his hands helped themselves on revealing more of Shizuo's body. He put one of his finger on Shizuo's lips, tracing it along the bottom lip. "It's my birthday.. and somehow, this morning I chose you for my present, especially this full lips of yours."

The blonde blinked for a moment. Eyes looked into the red irises in front of him, but he didn't focus on it. It was as if he spaced out rather than stared at the informant. Izaya smirked when he saw the listless face of Shizuo.

_'I think there's no need to use those drugs now. interesting.'_

Taking the opportunity, Izaya pressed his lips to Shizuo's. The blonde opened his mouth due to surprise. Fortunately, for Izaya, he had a chance to slip his tongue into the inviting mouth.

"Mmmph!" Shizuo finally gained back his consciousness. A slimy and wet tongue inside his mouth melted him. He felt his strength weakened by second as Izaya gave him a very skillful french kiss. His struggle slowly decreased, instead his moans got louder.

"Mmh.. nn.. hnn? Nngh!"

His cheeks flushed pink, he shut his eyes tight, and his moans became desperate while Izaya started to caress Shizuo's torso, up and down from each side. It seemed that was his sensitive spot. He swang his body, trying to escape, but Izaya had him pinned down strongly.

With the last part of his sanity, he pulled his leg up, kicking Izaya from behind with his free legs. The raven hit his head on Shizuo's as they were kissing earlier. His bottom lip was scraped on Shizuo's teeth, so did his tongue. He was threw to his front, covering the blonde's face with his thin stomach. Bleed leaked out from his opening wound on his lips.

"Ouch..." Izaya braced himself, getting up. He sat on Shizuo's chest now, his legs both on Shizuo's left and right side. He touched his lips with grimaced face. "That's really not nice, Shizu-chan. Well, I knew this follow up will come though, but the kiss was great. What do you think?"

Shizuo still panted from their earlier kiss. His cheeks still tinted with pink. He was breathless. He couldn't answer anything, but his glare already answered the man's question.

"Well, well, aren't you very cute, Shizu-chan? It's so much fun messing up with you!" despite every Shizuo's resistance, Izaya grabbed a lock of the blonde's hair, pulling him up a little. Seductviely, he licked his own lips, tasting the rustiness of his own blood there before licking the other's lips. "As I thought, you taste the same like the you in my dream. Soft lips, sweet scent, wet, and tasty flesh inside your mouth."

"You ... sick bastard! Why the hell am I appeared in your perverted dream, flea? Disgusting!" Shizuo struggled once again.

Izaya's expression changed to hurted and sad. "No no, Shizu-chan. That was my first time dreaming about you in that way. You're being very cold to me, I'm hurt."

"Shuddup! I'm not going to be the bottom!" The blonde pulled on his restraint as hard as he could.

The informant who usually used to be his arch-enemy startled at Shizuo's statement. _'Now, I didn't see that coming.'_

"Oh-ho Shizu-chan~ so you're not against doing it with me, huh?" Izaya's smile grew wider.

"Hmph. Consider it as present to not getting killed by me today."

"Should I say thank you then?"

With his unbelievable strength, Shizuo eventually broke the tie on his hands by pulling it constantly. It left marks, but that didn't concern him. He just couldn't take his eyes off the raven who sat on his chest comfortably. He looked sexy from his point of view.

Now, who was the pervert?

Within a second, Shizuo changed their positions 180 degree. Not long after he freed his hands, he pulled the raven so then he was beneath him. The blonde sat on Izaya's body, legs on each of Izaya's side. He rubbed his hands which restrained for quite awhile before.

Sweat dropped from the informant's forehead. His eyes squinted, looking at the blonde bodyguard on top of him. He gulped when he saw Shizuo started taking off his t-shirt, revealing his perfect-built body. He could see the lines on his stomach, dividing its perfect shapes with manly lines wrapping his torso good from waist to chest.

Unconsciously, Izaya reached out his hand to that body, wanting to feel that hard biceps against his hand. He didn't realized how magnificent the blonde's body when he was on top of him, especially that chest, and that broad shoulder, oh and that sexy neck, the line looked very delicious up from the collarbone glinted with sweat. He gulped again.

Startling the man beneath, Shizuo catched his hand which almost touched his bare skin. He lifted his head up and grinned. "Not that fast, Izaya-kun."

The raven's heart thumped a bit when he saw the different side of Shizuo. He definitely expected something to come. What would Shizuo do? Izaya never thought that Shizuo would ever agree with him. _'Interesting, Shizu-chan~'_ being himself, Izaya curved his usual evil smile.

"Oh you're really different today, Shizu-chan~ usually I won't expect you to ride me."

"Huh, who wants to ride you? Moron." Shizuo, still holding Izaya's right hand, put his own hand on the bed beside Izaya's head. He leaned over, closing their gap.

"hmmm~ not a bad movement, Shizu-chan." Izaya put his other free hand on the back of Shizuo's neck, pulling him even closer. Nose touched the other's nose. They could feel each other's breath. "So, you don't mind being with me today?"

Watching his partner smiled as he asked an obvious question, Shizuo couldn't help but smiled too.

'_Ho... so he can smile like that too? Hmm~ alotof things I know now about you. Well, it's the you I like today. Only today.'_

Just before they closed the gap between them and about to kiss again, Shizuo answered with smile on his face.

"As you wish."

**ooo**

**FIN**

**ooo**

Bara: eh? You want more? *blush*

...

t-then.. please review... and perhaps hitsu-sama will take your request (if she's not as ignorance as she should be ... which I guess not. She's always on fire if it's about ... uhm .. BL .. uhm ...)

*cough* w-well, minna-san... thank you for reading! *bows*


End file.
